Daresian Royal Navy
The'' ''Daresian Royal Navy, is the pride Daresia's military might stemming from old naval traditions modeled after centuries of British, French and Polynesian naval influences. Background World War II The Daresian Royal Navy or DRN for short at this time had succesfully underwent its modernasation program and was at the time divided into 3 main fleets. The first and foremost was the Daresian 'Homefleet' which was charged with the providing the main strike force in the defense of the main islands of Daresia, their primary objective was to engage the opposing fleet in a pitched battle in an attempt to destroy their enemy in a single decisive engagement.Home to the pride of the Daresian fleet the DNS 'Evergarden' The 2nd fleet also known as the Americas Expeditionary Fleet, as the name sugggest their primary objective is to project power and protect Daresian interest in the Northern and Southern American Hemispheres. Nomenclature / Naming Conventiojn Aircraft Carriers - States Battleships - Cities Cruisers - Mountains Destroyers - Famous People Frigates - Towns Corvettes - Rivers Submarines - Letters and Numbers Training Ships - Polynesian Tribes Fleets WWII The Daresian Royal Navy or DRN for short at this time had succesfully underwent its modernasation program and was at this time the navy was stretched trying to patrol the vast coastline of daresia In terms of composition of the Individual Fleets it goes as follows: Home Fleet * Carriers : 2 * Escort Carriers :0 * Battleships : 4 * Battle Cruisers : 0 * Heavy Cruisers :2 * Light Cruisers: 6 * Destroyers : 17 * Submarines:0 America's Expeditionary Fleet * Carriers:1 * Escort Carriers:0 * Battleships:2 * Battle Crusiers :2 * Heavy Cruisers:4 * Light Cruisers: 7 * Destroyers :15 * Submarines:20 Pacific Expeditionary Fleet * Carriers :1 * Escort Carriers :2 * Battleships : 2 * Battle Cruisers :2 * Heavy Cruisers :7 * Light Cruisers: 11 * Destroyers : 21 * Submarines :17 Total of : 00 ships DRN 1st Grand Fleet *Fleet Admiral: TBA *Flagship: TBA The Daresian Royal Navy's 1st Imperial Grand Fleet is one of the two grand fleets of the Daresian Navy. The 1st Grand Fleet's main objective revolving around defending the homeland. DRN 2nd Grand Fleet *Fleet Admiral: TBA *Flagship: TBA The Daresian Royal Navy's 2nd Imperial Grand Fleet is the second of the two grand fleets of the Daresian Navy. The 2nd Grand Fleet instead focuses on serving as the lead fleet in combat operations overseas. Non-Canon (Elaboration required) - Wings of Daresia, 37th Imperial Expeditionary Wing SPACE STUFF, MAY MAKE NEW PAGE also called the Overseas & Space Forces, is a naval combat force that mainly fights overseas or on space. The Navy is considered as the 2nd largest military branch. In the Navy, there are 2 different types of enlisted soldiers, the Sailors '''and the '''Marines. Sailors are soldiers who are trained to operate a ship, whether it be a Cargo Ship or a Battleship, the sailors will handle it. The Marines are the "Rangers" of the Navy. Marines take transport from not only land or air, but also overseas and through space. The Marines are more highly trained in the battlefield than the Army Rangers, but are almost the same as the Airborne. Although, instead of using chutes to move down from air to ground, they rope-down. Corps 2nd Marine Corps 11th Marine Corps Fleets 5th Royal Space Fleet Nomenclature Naming convention for Navy ships will be made later. Would prefer to not have prefixes. Battleships named after states.